tacitus_expanded_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Korean War
In the modern timeline, the '''Korean War '''was a war between North Korea (with the support of China and the Soviet Union) and South Korea (with the principal support of the United States). The war began on 25 June 1950 when North Korea invaded South Korea[41][42] following a series of clashes along the border.[43][44] In the alternate timeline presented in the TACITUS universe, the Korean War was started by the Federation, not North Korea. In addition, this alternate Korean War ended in a defeat for the Americans/West Romans. Background The Korean Peninsula had existed in a state of East Asian peace since the 1300s, under the Joseon Dynasty which ruled the unified peninsula. Then, it became a Japanese puppet following the 1st Sino-Japanese War, and later was annexed as part of Japan during the immediate build-up to World War II. After Japan's defeat, it was divided between American (in this alternate universe, it was West Roman) and Soviet spheres, which would eventually come into conflict in the Korean War. Warfare Pre-Atomic Bomb Kim, Mao, and Stalin Kim Il-Sung of North Korea worked extensively to gain the approval of both Joseph Stalin of the USSR, and Mao Zedong of the People's Republic of China, before he launched the invasion. At this time, Soviets drew up plans for the invasion on behalf of Kim, and eventually decided to give Kim approval, so long as Mao and the PRC sent their military to aid the North Koreans, to avoid a war between the US and USSR. Following the end of the First Chinese Civil War, Korean troops who had fought under China were sent back to North Korea so they could be integrated into the North Korean armed forces. In addition, many tanks, aircraft and other weapons were sent to Kim Il-sung's armies. Mao gave his approval to begin the invasion of South Korea. As Soviet generals drew up war plans, Kim Il-Sung sent diplomats to South Korea to negotiate more favorable terms for North Korea - an offer he knew South Korea would reject. On 6-2-5, June 25, 1950, the North Korean Army crossed the 38th Parallel. This attracted the attention of the Federation, which saw North Korea as an "extreme version of itself" and sought to stop North Korea from taking over South Korea. The UN sent peacekeepers to deal with the threat. Crossing the 38th Parallel Following this, MacArthur pursued the idea to invade the North Korean homeland. At first, President Truman was opposed to the idea, but MacArthur was eventually granted permission by Truman's Secretary of Defence. When the People's Republic of Korea refused unconditional surrender to the UN forces, MacArthur's forces crossed back over the 38th Parallel on October 1, 1950. On October 19, Pyongyang fell to South Korean and American forces. By the end of the month, 135,000 Communist Prisoners of War were held by the UN forces. China is involved and Point of Divergence The People's Republic of China had been mobilizing for an invasion of Taiwan and the Republic of China when news of the UN forces crossing the 38th Parallel reached Chairman Mao Zedong and Premier Zhou Enlai. Mao reorganized the forces that were preparing to invade Taiwan, and instead ordered them to the Sino-Korean border. As soon as support from Stalin was secured, Communist Chinese troops crossed into North Korea of October 19. They began the "First Phase Offensive" on October 25, 1950. Backed by Soviet air-support, the Chinese won a few battles using the enormity of their army. On November 25, the Chinese counter-attacked the West Roman "Home by Christmas Offensive" with their "Second Phase Offensive." By late December, fighting in Korea was around the 38th Parallel, directly as a result of the "Second Phase." Enraged by this, both West Rome and the Federation sought to retaliate against the Koreans. The Federation responded with Operation Coyote: first, the Federation bombed Chinese military bases along the Sino-North Korean border, before irradiating the Yalu River with the intent of trapping Chinese soldiers in North Korea, cutting them off from supplies and reinforcements and leaving them vulnerable for an easy defeat. Because of this action, the "Third" and "Fourth" phases did not happen. End of the war When China refused to back down and still supported the North Koreans, the Federation had a new trick up their sleeve: the atomic bomb, invented in 1949. On April 25, 1951, Federation commenced with "Operation Yellow Diablo": the nuking of the Sino-North Korean border. However, days after the bombing, the resolve of the Chinese stiffened even further, and all of China undoubtedly rallied in support of Mao and the government. At the capital city of Beijing, more than 5,000,000 people rallied, carrying images of Mao and the flags of China and the hammer-and-sickle symbol of communism, and shouting "Death to the imperialists! Glory to China, Communism, and Chairman Mao!" throughout the months of April and May 1951. Elsewhere, all over the country, similar rallies and chants took place. The Soviets, tied up with the Second Russian Civil War, condemned the attacks but were unable to intervene due to the civil war. Following this, West Rome's Congress convened and a majority of Congress believed it wasn't worth it to keep fighting now that China and the USSR were both "royally pissed." The offensive went on, and by 18 May 1951, the UN forces were once again desperately fighting on the perimeter of Pusan, aided by the Federation and West Rome. Despite weeks of harsh resistance and near-endless naval and aerial assistance, the Second Pusan Perimeter collapsed on 12 July, with the South Korean leader Syngman Rhee and the new UNC Commander-in-Chief Matthew Ridgway along with the rest of the UNC staff and thousands of UN staff captured by the Communists. Armistice With the entire Korean peninsula now under Communist hands, there were no other motivations for further military ventures in the name of the United Nations in Korea. An emergency meeting at the United Nations General Assembly was held in 13 July 1951, and a referendum was held over the continuation over the war. Most nations, with the exception of the United States, Great Britain and France, voted "no". The United Nations Command was thus officially disbanded. Peace talks took place between two sides, the United States and South Korean on one side and North Korea, China and the Soviet Union on the other. The talks were initially held in 20 July at Masan in southeastern Korea, but was later held at Seoul in 23 June. This was the Korean Armistice Agreement. The talks occurred almost non-stop, with Japan joining on 25 June in the side of the UN. An agreement was reached by the belligerents in 27 July, effectively ending the war. Following this, North Korea and South Korea were unified and became the Democratic Empire of Korea. The DEK still held a grudge against the Federation and West Rome (later to become the Greater American Republic for irradiating the Yalu River, and China still antagonized America for nuking the border between it and North Korea. Category:Wars